When Turkeys Revolt
by Justin Bonesteel
Summary: When a turkey farmer has finally had enough of Thanksgiving and all the turkeys that suffered from it, he decides to start a revolt, and it's all because one of his turkeys have been taken to another turkey farm and three of them are dead. The farmer leads a new found revolution, planning to ruin Thanksgiving for Arendelle.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, all you readers! Since Thanksgiving is coming up, I've decided to make a story out of my favorite movie: "Frozen"! This is to honor the sequel which will be released in theaters November 22. I can't wait to see it! I'm so excited! I think it will be much better than the first film. Anyway, enjoy reading this story!**

* * *

It is early dawn in the kingdom of Arendelle and the sun begins to rise over the castle. It's been years since Elsa had thawed the kingdom, repaired her sisterly bond with Princess Anna and once again became queen. Anna and Kristoff got married and had a son and a daughter they named Joseff and Heidi. Joseff is eight and Heidi is five.

The castle staff are getting the place decorated for Thanksgiving while being supervised and instructed by Kai and Gerda.

"Ah, I see the preparations are being accounted for." Elsa said.

"Yes, your majesty, everything is coming along nicely." Kai said. "This is going to be one of those Thanksgivings no one will ever forget."

"Make sure the turkey is perfect for this year. Our holiday for the season of giving is in three days."

Meanwhile, Joseff and Heidi are in their room playing a game of charades with their snowman friend, Olaf.

Olaf was down on all fours with his carrot nose on top of his head.

"Unicorn!" Joseff guessed correctly.

Now Olaf formed a shape with his nose pointed on the floor and the rest of his body on top.

"Ice cream!" Heidi spoke up.

He formed a castle shape.

"Castle!" said Joseff.

Olaf forms a teapot shape.

"Teapot!" said Heidi.

The snowman forms an impression with his two of his buttons on his head and the other in the place of his carrot nose.

"Mouse!" both kids guessed at the same time.

"Alright, let's see if you can guess what I am." Joseff declared as stepped up and started strutting and making gobbling sounds.

"Chicken? No, no. It's a peacock!" Heidi guessed.

"Now, do chickens and peacocks make those sounds?" Joseff asked his sister.

"I know that!" Olaf spoke up. "It's a turkey!"

"Right you are, Olaf."

* * *

**That's just the beginning of my Thanksgiving story. Forgive me if this chapter is short. I'm planning to make the next chapter longer. The next one will have a vengeful turkey farmer who strongly despises Thanksgiving since he's fed up with his turkeys getting ended up becoming on the dinner table. He will lead his flock on a revolt to ruin Thanksgiving. Now it'll be up to Queen Elsa, the newly married Princess Anna and Kristoff, and their son and daughter to find a peaceful solution to this attack and tell the farmer that hating Thanksgiving and causing a violent revolution doesn't solve anything. Once again, this is to celebrate "Frozen 2" which will be released in theaters November 22.**

**Feel free to read, review, favorite and follow**


	2. Thanksgiving-Hating Turkey Farmer

**And here we go again! Chapter 2 is finally here! In this chapter is where the villain makes his debut appearance. A vengeful turkey farmer who hates Thanksgiving because of his turkeys becoming the main course of Thanksgiving dinner. He will lead his turkeys on a revolt to ruin Thanksgiving.**

* * *

Meanwhile, on a turkey farm that is far away from Arendelle, turkeys are seen in pens, cages and even a free range. A farmer looked as other farmers from neighboring farms took a group of turkeys somewhere. One of his turkeys is beside him.

"Necky, don't concern yourself with the unfortunate ones." the farmer said to his pet. "Your parents and little brother need you in their time of need to mourn the loss of your grandfather who was chosen by the choosers."

Necky gobbled in response. Only the farmer could understand what his turkey is saying. ("Myles, why must my kind suffer? Suffering, to become food for all those people celebrating Thanksgiving? Why isn't there those standing up to this madness? Why must this slaughter continue?")

"You're a turkey, Necky." Myles said. "You're a lesser form of a bird. Unlike peacocks or eagles, you don't have nationalism protection or a unique trait. You're just poultry."

("Does that justify madness? NO! I wish there was a way I can break out of this nightmare!")

"You're just a turkey. The choosers are too powerful. Now please go comfort your family. Your grandfather's death was hard on them as I know it's on you, but they need a strong spirit of their son to pull them through this."

Necky pouts in defeat as he goes over to his family in their pen. ("Just wait, choosers! I'll be the one choosing someday! You'll always be the cruel murderous lackeys you are!") He approaches his grief-stricken parents and attempts to comfort them over his mother's father's death.

While Myles watches his turkeys, a farmer from a neighboring farm approached him.

"Myles, are you sure you're running a friendly business?" he asked.

"Of course, William." Myles answered. "Here in my turkey farm, I have the best collection of the happiest turkeys we have."

"None of your turkeys looked happy back there." William said.

"Trust me on this one! I treat my turkeys with the upmost care."

"Well, I'm glad you love and care about your turkeys. Anyway, I came to buy a new female turkey. All my old ones got, well, old."

"Of course. It's because..."

"Well, I just don't believe in killing turkeys, even on Thanksgiving. It isn't plain right to kill turkeys as a tradition. If I could, I could change the tradition of Thanksgiving about that whole turkey genocide nonsense because a death of a life, even for a celebrated tradition, is not right."

"Of course, William. The one good female we haven't already prepared and still ripe and young is Jenny."

"How healthy is she?"

"She is getting a bit thin since she's rarely been eating these days."

"Well, I'll buy her off of you and money is not an object. I think I can raise a turkey better than you bunch."

"Splendid! We'll start by 40 bucks!"

"Done."

"Follow me to the pen and she'll be all yours."

The two farmers walk to the pen and Myles shows William the new female turkey Jenny.

"Here we are, where we've kept your new female turkey, Jenny, as promised." he said. "A fine young specimen of a female is she not?"

"Yep." William answered. "I bet the male turkeys I got would be all over her." He gives Myles 40 coins and goes over to Jenny. "Hello there, girl. I am Farmer William and I am your new owner. I won't kill you for Thanksgiving because it's wrong and I love turkeys."

William takes Jenny with him as he leaves the farm and heads back to his.

"Thank you. Come again!" Myles said as he waves goodbye to William.

Once William is out of sight, Necky flies up to Myles, perches on his shoulder and gobbles to start another talk with his master.

("I can't take this anymore. I'm done. I'm done having more of my penmates purchased and slaughtered!")

"I agree with you on that, Necky." Myles said with disgust. "I'm getting sick and tired of those people purchasing my beloved turkeys just to slaughter them for food as a holiday tradition! Lucky for that guy who just left, he says he'll raise Jenny right and let her live until her time is up. What he told me earlier is true. It _is_ wrong to kill turkeys as a holiday tradition, especially on Thanksgiving."

("Well, it's time we made changes to the tradition and made those who buy us turkeys for food pay the price!")

This gave Myles an idea.

"You're right, Necky. It's time we made them pay for having my beloved pets end up on dinner tables!"

They go into his house and begin working out their sinister plot.

"Time to put the past behind us once and for all." Myles said with a wicked grin, which he exchanges with Necky.

* * *

**Here's where the main antagonist first appears. A turkey farmer who hates Thanksgiving because he can't bear for any of his turkeys to get slaughtered for Thanksgiving traditions! What sort of evil plan is he plotting to do in order to ruin Thanksgiving? We'll find out sooner or later!**

**Thank you and see you in the next chapter!**


	3. The Birth of a Turkey Revolution

Back in Arendelle, Anna, Elsa and Kristoff are helping the castle staff finish off what's left of the decorations.

"What do we do with this?" Elsa asked about a decoration.

"Let's see, why don't we put it here?" Anna said.

Once all the decorations are in place, Elsa announced to everyone present with her sister, brother-in-law, niece and nephew by her side, "Is everyone ready for our own Thanksgiving celebration?" Everyone agreed.

"Don't forget that the annual Thanksgiving parade is in two days." Anna spoke up.

"I haven't forgotten, Anna."

"Can you believe this, Heidi?" Joseff asked his sister. "This will be the best Thanksgiving ever!"

"I couldn't agree more." Heidi answered.

* * *

Back on Myles' turkey farm, Myles has prepared a funeral service for Necky's parents and grandfather. Yesterday, Necky's father committed suicide by eating rat poison with his food. His wife was taken by another farmer to be slaughtered. He didn't want to live in the nightmare that the other turkeys are in anymore.

At the funeral, one of the invited turkeys, Blackey, who was old and wore-out, was blinded in one eye, had a scar across his face and black feathers. He and Necky communicated to each other with gobbles.

("Necky, what happened to your parents and grandfather was horrible. This is why the choosers can't be allowed to continue this.")

("But what can we do? The choosers are powerful. Even you can't defeat them. You injured them, but they still have power.")

("But here's what they lack. Numbers, by the dozens. If everyone here wasn't a coward, the choosers' reign could've ended already.")

Myles, who had been listening to two of his turkeys communicate and could understand what they were saying, spoke up, "I'm afraid Blackey is right." Necky gobbled in reply.

("But you always say it's unwise to stand up to the choosers.")

"I did, but look what fear has lead you turkeys to." Myles declared. "Only death and suffering. Blackey, regardless of your dangerous tendencies, you brought a good point. You all are a million turkeys. None of the choosers realize that. Necky and I will become your fighting spirits. Necky, aside from your grandfather and Blackey, you are the only few turkeys that don't fear the choosers and see them as the true weaklings. Thinking of themselves as strong because they pick on the lesser."

Necky addresses the other turkeys, who listen to him and Myles intently.

("Our master is right. It's time we take matters into our own wings. I'm not going to stand by and watch my kind suffer and die, and your children grow up to a horrible way of life!")

Blackey: ("Comrades, we will remember my old friend and Necky's parents as they gave their lives for us. And now we have a duty to them. A duty our ancestors should've done a long time ago. Revolution!")

Necky: ("Yes! REVOLUTION! Let's show them what we're really meant for! Let's give them a taste of their own medicine! Let's avenge my parents and grandfather, and in the process, destroy Thanksgiving for good!")

"I second that notion!" Myles shouted. "Now we will make our plan a reality. Today, we will escape those bird-eating barbarians! The next day after that, we show Thanksgiving what we're really made of! Who's with me?!"

All the turkeys gobble!

"That's what I like to hear. Phase one: free the caged turkeys and gather the free rangers and children." The other turkeys did just that.

"Now on to phase two: Assemble our brethren from many other farms and commence a turkey rally somewhere the choosers won't find us!"

All the turkeys gobble their battle cries.

* * *

**Oh, dear. Looks like Myles and his turkeys are starting a revolution to ruin Thanksgiving for the whole world! Even though they intend on avenging the death of their fellow turkeys, when will they realize that war and revenge don't solve anything? I do agree that it is indeed wrong to hunt and kill turkeys for holiday traditions. I do hunt for squirrels, rabbits and deer, but I'd never want to hunt a turkey for a Thanksgiving tradition. I love and respect nature.**

**I haven't seen "Frozen 2" yet. I planned to see it yesterday with my mom, but she had a busy schedule and had a lot to do, so I'm hoping to see it with her on Monday or Tuesday. Anyway, have a happy Thanksgiving and eat lots of turkey!**


	4. War Preparation

**Before we get started, I'd like to comment about Myles. If he had a voice actor, my guess is that he would be voiced Chiwetel Ejiofor, Chazz Palminteri, Eddie Izzard or John Cleese.**

**Also, I saw "Frozen II" last Monday and Anna became the new queen of Arendelle at the end while Elsa remained in the Enchanted Forest as its protector since she's the fifth elemental spirit that represents ice, but still regularly visits her sister and brother-in-law. So, this story takes place years after the sequel and Elsa is visiting for Thanksgiving.**

**That's all I have to say. This chapter is where Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and the other citizens prepare for battle with Myles and his turkeys. Get ready to read!**

* * *

On the morning of Thanksgiving Day, Queen Anna and King Kristoff are in their room preparing for the Thanksgiving parade that's supposed to start at noon.

"This Thanksgiving will be amazing!" Anna exclaimed.

"No kidding. This will be the best Thanksgiving we've had with the kids!" Kristoff exclaimed.

Just then, a knock came on their door. "Your majesty?" someone outside called to her.

They immediately recognized that the voice belonged to Kai. "Come in, Kai." Anna responded.

Kai did as he was told. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Oh, no. Nothing at all." Kristoff replied.

"Oh, good. The council needs to speak with both of you immediately."

"Is there a problem?"

"An urgent problem to be exact."

"Very well. We'll be there shortly."

Once they arrived at their studies, they had a council meeting.

"We got a message from someone named Myles, who is a turkey farmer living far away from here." Gerda said. "He said that he and his flock of turkeys are on their way here for a revolution to ruin Thanksgiving for us as revenge for the losses of some of the turkeys he lost and want us to meet him on the field at noon."

"Then that means we'll have to postpone the parade." Kristoff spoke up.

"When we lose someone, war is not the answer. But I guess he's a dark-hearted, no-good creep who has vowed to avenge the loss of his turkeys so badly. Must be much worse than Hans." Anna said. "Well, if it's a war he wants, it's a war he shall get. Prepare the citizens for battle!"

Meanwhile, Joseff and Heidi are in their room reading a book with their Aunt Elsa.

"What are we reading today, Auntie Elsa?" Joseff asked as he sat in between his sister and aunt, getting ready to read the book.

"It's about the snow queen defending her kingdom from a dragon who breathes ice and they engage in an ice duel." Elsa responded.

"Sounds interesting. I often like to pretend to fight dragons." said Heidi. Before they could start reading, their parents entered the room.

"Heidi? Joseff?" Anna announced to her children.

"What is it, mom?" Heidi asked.

"Mommy and I have terrible news for you kids." Kristoff answered. A turkey farmer named Myles and his turkeys are coming to ruin Thanksgiving for us by starting a revolution. He arranged for everyone to meet him on the field at noon."

"What's a revolution?" Heidi asked.

"It's a war, a battle." Elsa responded.

"Elsa, you come get ready with us. You kids stay here where it's safe. We can't risk losing you two." Kristoff said.

"But we want to help!" Heidi exclaimed.

"Heidi, they're grownups. They can handle those wicked birds." Joseff told his sister.

"But what if there's a whole army of them? Mom, Dad and Auntie Elsa will get beaten."

"That's why we are gathering everyone in Arendelle and providing us with weapons to help us fight those turkeys." Elsa said.

The kids knew that their parents and aunt are being serious, so they had to just go with the flow.

"Don't let that farmer and his turkeys kill you." Joseff pleaded.

"Don't worry. We'll be careful." Anna said as she stroked her son's head and locked the bedroom door behind them with the children locked inside.

And so Anna, Kristoff, Elsa and the other citizens armed themselves with weapons to prepare for war with Myles and his turkeys and head towards the field where Myles expects to meet them.

At the same time, Myles and his turkeys are marching towards Arendelle with Necky perched on his shoulder.

* * *

**This is where everyone prepares for our story's climax, which will be in the next chapter. Will there be anyone who'll able to make Myles and the turkeys realize that they're making the wrong choice to ruin Thanksgiving with war? Find out soon!**


	5. The Revolt Begins

**Ladies and gentlemen, get your tickets, buy your popcorn and soda, and grab a seat! The climactic show is about to begin! And by that, I mean the war between Myles with his turkeys and the citizens of Arendelle! Those of you who are present may want to stand clear. It's going to be one hell of a battle!**

***horns sound the war fanfare* And now, for the moment you've all been waiting for, it's show time!**

* * *

The citizens of Arendelle, carrying weapons, and Myles leading his turkey army, with Necky perched on his shoulder, are heading for the field that overlooks the kingdom, prepared for battle.

Once both sides arrive, they have a short stare-off.

After a short time of silently exchanging glaring daggers, Myles broke the silence with, "It's over, Queen Anna. After today, your precious Thanksgiving will be history!"

"Boy, does he need a hobby. I'll tell you that." Olaf said to Sven, who nods and grunts in agreement.

"Come on, Myles. We can talk about this." Anna tried reasoning with the farmer. "We can settle this woman to man."

"Ooh, sounds fun. But I have a better idea." Myles answered and then whispered to Necky, "It's time."

Necky lets out his loudest gobble yet to begin the fight. ("ATTACK!")

The turkeys charge at the people.

"VIVA REVOLUTION!" Anna shouted as she lead everyone into battle.

Back at the castle, Joseff and Heidi could hear all the loud battle cries and the turkeys gobbling from their bedroom window.

"I can hear them all the way from here." Joseff said.

"Me too. That's why there's a whole army of turkeys." Heidi replied. "If there's an army, considering there are hundreds or thousands of someone, they can be heard all the way from a distance."

"Who does that turkey farmer Myles think he is trying to ruin Thanksgiving by starting a war? That can't be right. Won't he realize that fighting only makes things worse?"

"Like that time when we got in a fight over a toy and we got in trouble for it? We learned our lesson the hard way that it didn't solve anything."

"Right. Myles needs to learn his lesson and bring peace between him, his turkeys and everyone here in Arendelle. We have to stop them before it's too late."

"How'll we get out? The door is locked!"

"Don't worry, Heidi. We'll think of something." He starts pacing around the room, trying to think of how to get out without using the door.

Back on the field, the Arendellians are battling the turkeys.

"Bring it, you gobblers!" Olaf cried as he charges for some turkeys with a frying pan and a mallet. Turkeys charge at him, but he surprisingly knocked them out with his weapons! "Is that the best you got, you turkey jerkies?!" He slams away another turkey. "You wouldn't hit the broad side of a barn!"

Kristoff smacks away a ton of turkeys with his lute while Anna fights off a dozen turkeys by punching and kicking them! Some people on horseback fought some turkeys off.

Sven was facing off with Blackey. After a brief fight, he stomps on the scarred and scary turkey with his hooves repeatedly.

Elsa froze some turkeys with her powers! "So much for a non-turkey Thanksgiving!"

Turkeys are being flung everywhere by some soldiers and the other Arendelle people.

A 10-year-old boy slams a dish into a turkey's face! Two teenage girls karate chop on advancing turkeys! A horse kicks away a turkey into a tree! A strong man slams away turkeys!

Back with Joseff and Heidi, the kids made a rope by tying their bed sheets in knots to the bedpost and are climbing out the window where the fjord is at the bottom.

"Are you crazy about this?" Heidi asked her brother. "I can't swim!"

"What choice do we have?" Joseff answered. "Just hold on tight!"

Heidi clings to her big brother tightly as he lets go of the bed sheet rope and lands in the water. He swims to the shore and climbs out once he reaches land. They could hear the battle cries of the Arendelle people and turkeys from where they're at coming from a mile away.

"Follow those sounds!" Joseff exclaimed and the two siblings ran through the town square and followed the sounds to the battlefield.

"It's over for you, Myles. Give yourself up." Anna told Myles.

"Oh, but you ain't seen nothing yet." Myles responded. "I got more turkeys. And they're not just from my farm, but from other farms we came across on our way here. And even if you take down like 10 or 20 turkeys, I got more turkeys!"

Necky gobbles to summon the turkeys that are from other farms. Turkeys that are indeed from other farms arrived on the scene and gobbled their battle cries and charged at the people while the other turkeys that are owned by Myles get back up on their feet and join in charging at the Arendellians.

Meanwhile, Joseff and Heidi are almost near the battlefield when they heard more turkeys gobbling.

"Hear that, Heidi? We're almost there!" Joseff said as he and Heidi continue to run towards the action and hoped they're not too late.

This time, the turkeys gain the upper hand. A gang of turkeys tie up the 10-year-old boy and the two teen girls up. Turkeys gobble as they surround some soldiers and beat them up. Some peck Sven on the head, causing him to groan in pain.

"Oh, boy, this is gonna hurt!" Olaf exclaimed as a turkey jumps on him.

Turkeys jump all over the people. Elsa tries fighting off swarming turkeys with her powers, but they overwhelm her. Anna and Kristoff get captured and pinned down by the wicked birds. Before long, all the heroes are outnumbered and overpowered by the huge turkey army.

Myles cackles as he watches his turkeys capture the people. "At long last, vengeance is ours, Necky! Once they're done and ripped to pieces, you and your flock can eat them for our Thanksgiving!"

Necky shares an evil smile with his master before gobbling an order to his flock. ("Finish them off.")

The turkeys prepare to kill everyone.

Elsa felt a turkey's foot claws on her throat and felt a tear roll down her face as she feels that today might be the end for her, her family, everyone in Arendelle and Thanksgiving. It seems that all hope is lost as the human begin accepting their fate, ready to be killed by a huge flock of murderous birds when suddenly...

"STOP!"

"What the hell?!" Myles asked as he and everyone else turn to see Heidi and Joseff entering the action.

"Kids?" Anna asked in surprise.

"Who really thinks we need to settle things this way?" Joseff asked.

The turkeys look at one another and raise their wings in approval while Myles raises his right hand to answer Joseff's question.

"You're telling me you want revenge on us by ruining Thanksgiving just because we kill your kind for traditional holiday food?"

A turkey gobbled in response.

"What's he saying?" Heidi asked her brother.

"I don't know. I don't speak turkey." Joseff answered.

"He says 'Thanksgiving cost our leader, Necky,'" Myles said as he gestures to Necky on his shoulder. "'his family and we are out for revenge!'"

Necky gobbles.

"He says 'My parents died a few days ago, but I still blame Thanksgiving!' And I agree with him. Killing turkeys for food as a Thanksgiving tradition is wrong and you all need to pay the price."

"Fair enough. Killing turkeys just for a tradition is indeed wrong." said Joseff. "But what are you all thinking, fighting and trying to kill us? If there's anything my sister and I learned when we were younger, it's that fighting doesn't solve anything. It only makes things worse."

"My brother is right, Necky." Heidi said to Necky. "Is this what your family would've wanted?"

Necky gobbles with a mixture of anger and sadness.

"He says 'My family is gone!'." Myles translated Necky's language.

"We understand what you're going through, but you're making the wrong choice." said Joseff seriously. "When you lose someone you love to whoever kills that someone, war is not the answer. If you all keep this up, we'll lose our family and friends and even our homes."

Myles and Necky raise their brows and give the kids deadpan expressions, showing that they're still not convinced.

"And do you want to know something else? I like turkeys and I don't want to see any get killed. In fact, I never want to see any animal get killed, ever in my life."

"I like turkeys too and never want to see any end up dead." Heidi agreed. "So, shouldn't you all forget about what's happening and make peace with us for once before your desire for revenge goes too far?"

The turkeys look at the humans that they captured and realize they're about to cause a lot of devastation to the citizens if their thirst for revenge on humanity continues. They communicate with guilty and remorseful gobbles. ("What are we doing?") ("The kids are right.") ("If this continues any further, we'll become murderers and might even cause these people to become homeless.") They all look shamed, apart from Necky.

Necky only grumbles with a mad look as he failed to listen. Myles feels ashamed for falling for his most loyal pet's idea as he takes Necky off his shoulder and puts him on the ground, causing the turkey to gobble in shock and confusion.

"For once, I finally have someone who likes turkeys, including you and the others, and never wants to see them end up on dinner tables." Myles states. "Seems like I need to start changing my point of view." He walks over to the Arendellians, joining their side as Necky glares with a "Big deal!" look and turns to Blackey and gobbles.

("Blackey, now!") Blackey gobbles in refusal.

("No, Necky! The kids are right.") He also joins the people's side as the other turkeys let the people they tackled up. ("Enough.")

Necky gobbles darkly as his anger rises by the minute.

("If you will not fight, then you will die as well.")

The other turkeys that aren't from Myles's farm realize that their leader is a corrupted, dark-hearted monster, which he truly has been all along, who will stop at nothing until he has his revenge and also join the citizens of Arendelle, leaving Necky standing alone as he gobbles angrily.

("Where are you going?! Get back here!")

"Let it go, Necky." Myles reprimands his former pet. "It's time to put the past behind us." This only fuels Necky's anger and his burning desire for revenge even further as he gobbles furiously.

("I'll never let it go!")

Anna picks up her children and holds them protectively as she feels what is going to happen next.

Necky gobbles with all the fury he has.

("I'll avenge my mom, dad and grandpa if it's the last thing I do, and I'll silence anyone who gets in my way!") He lunges at Anna to attack her, but Blackey jumps in front of her and tackles the now ticked off turkey.

("We never should've listened to you.") The turkeys gang on their ex-leader and beat him senseless before dragging him off.

* * *

**Well, this story's climax has been solved. I'll bet that most of you were expecting Joseff and Heidi's speech to make Myles and the turkeys realize the error of their ways. Too bad Necky was the only one unconvinced. His burning desire, thirst and hunger to avenge his parents and grandfather was too strong for him that he couldn't let go of his hatred for humanity. That's how most stories go. There are many purely evil villains who can't be reasoned with.**

**The next chapter will be the last one where Myles and his turkeys will make peace with Queen Anna and the citizens of Arendelle and join them for Thanksgiving.**

**I hope you enjoyed this thrilling chapter. Thank you all and good night!**


	6. The Time to Make Peace and Forgive

**Here's the final chapter of my Thanksgiving story! This is where Myles and his turkeys make peace with Queen Anna and everyone in Arendelle and join them for Thanksgiving.**

* * *

This is a peaceful time for everyone. Heidi and Joseff convinced Myles and his turkeys to put their revenge on humans by ruining Thanksgiving for killing turkeys for food as a holiday tradition aside. The turkeys are finally free from the nightmare that they and the their ancestors had been suffering for centuries.

"Everyone," Myles addressed the Arendellians as he takes off his hat in shame. "All this was Necky's idea to ruin Thanksgiving for you and your citizens by starting a revolution as revenge because he thought it would end the nightmare he and other turkeys had for years, and my pets and I agreed with him. We thought it would fix things for him, but it doesn't. It only makes things worse. If it weren't for the young prince and princess, we would've ruined your joyous holiday and caused you all a lot of distress and despair. We were fools to be part of Necky's revenge plot, and we're sorry."

The turkeys gave everyone guilty and regretful expressions.

"We're so very sorry for everything." He turns to Anna. "Your majesty, if you have any consequences to give us for what happened, we're willing to pay for our wrongdoings."

"Well, since you and your turkeys showed remorse for causing violent bloodshed on us, everything here is accounted for. Thanks to my son and daughter's persuasion, you finally came to your senses. It's time to make peace and forgive. You and your birds are invited to our Thanksgiving dinner. No turkey eating involved. In fact, as queen of Arendelle, I hereby decree that no turkeys are to ever be killed for traditional Thanksgiving food! These turkeys have been pardoned!"

The crowd responds by cheering and the turkeys gobble joyfully.

Joseff and Heidi exchange happy smiles and embrace each other.

"Hey, I wonder what's happened to Necky?" Heidi asked.

With Necky, his ex-friends are carrying him through a forest that's miles away from Arendelle. He is still weak from getting beaten by his former allies. They find an empty spot in the woods and leave him there.

Necky watches them leave and glares as he gobbles weakly. ("I'll have your heads for this!")

Right after that, he heard growling. He turned in the direction of the sounds, looked and saw a pack of wolves approaching him. He weakly got up and tried to fly away, but couldn't due to his wings getting bent out of shape from getting beaten by the other turkeys. As a result, the wolves pounce on him and maul him.

Back in Arendelle, the Thanksgiving parade proceeded as planned, only it was pushed to later in the afternoon.

Myles, with Blackey perched on his shoulder, and his turkeys marched in the parade as an honor for being pardoned. As they marched, Myles looked at Anna and mouthed, "Thank you."

Anna responds with a smile.

Later that evening, Queen Anna, King Kristoff, Prince Joseff, Princess Heidi, Elsa, Myles, his turkeys and the other citizens are in the castle at the table in the dining room ready for their big Thanksgiving feast.

"This is perfect." Kristoff said.

"And everyone is at the table." Elsa said.

"Everyone fold hands and pray with me to thank God for this bountiful feast." Anna said as she lead everyone in grace. "Heavenly father, we thank you for this feast upon us, and that those around us can enjoy it with the rest of us."

"Amen." Everyone said in unison.

Everyone starts eating the food and enjoying each other's company. The turkeys communicated to each other with gobbles.

("There's chicken on the table, but we can't eat that because turkeys and chickens are birds.")

("If we eat that, we'd become cannibals.")

("Same goes with avocados, bacon and other foods that aren't good for us.")

"I recommend that you eat macaroni, cheese quesadillas, pasta, rice, cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie and bread." Myles told his pets.

The turkeys ate the foods recommended for them.

"Is there any chocolate that I can stuff into my face on this year's feast?" Anna eagerly asked her sister.

"Well, let's see." Elsa responded, giving Anna small smirk. "We have a chocolate cake for dessert."

"Oooh! Can't wait to have some!"

After the royal family finished their dinner, they each got pieces of the chocolate cake.

"Kids, this is chocolate cake. Your mother and aunt love chocolate. You should try it. It's good for you." Kristoff told his son and daughter.

Heidi and Joseff tried their pieces of the cake and they both liked it.

"Tastes amazing!" Heidi cheered.

"What about me?" Olaf asked.

"Well, I suppose you can have a piece." Kristoff said as he cuts a piece, puts it on a plate and gives it to the snowman, who eats it up.

Everyone in the dining room enjoyed this year's Thanksgiving feast.

* * *

**And that's a wrap on my Thanksgiving story! I hope you enjoyed it. "Frozen" is my favorite movie, but after seeing the sequel, I decided that I like it better. Stay tuned for my "Tangled" Christmas story, which will be my Christmas gift to you!**

**Thanks for reading and see you at Christmas!**


End file.
